Silence is Measured in Bloodworking title
by Thomas Ford
Summary: Second chapter is up! This story tells of 008's beginnings and his missions at MI6
1. The Agent

Disclaimer: I do not own any component of MI6 or any James  
  
Bond movie. However, the character of 008 is of my own mind.   
  
If you try to steal him he will shoot you with his silenced   
  
pistol and afterwards you will disappear completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Agent  
  
Nuclear launch was imminent. A Russian general named   
  
Stoivic Dimitri Kovas had ordered two Russian ICBM's to be   
  
fired on the United States. One to Washington D.C. and the   
  
other to Los Angeles. Also two missiles would be fired to   
  
Great Britain. Though the missiles had not been fired at the   
  
time they would not be stopped from being fired.  
  
The only hope for the world was an MI6 agent. To some he   
  
was known as James Geldreich. To those in MI6, besides other   
  
agents, hewas known as 008. To most people he was a figment of   
  
their immagination.  
  
As James sped across the bridge built into the side of the  
  
launch tunnel he drew his silenced Beretta nine-millimeter incase  
  
he encountered any trouble. As far as double-O agents went James   
  
Geldreich was certainly one of the best, especially for such a   
  
young one. At nineteen, the agent was not able to legally drink in  
  
America, but he was old enough to carry out assassinations.  
  
The access door opened with a slight pop and in went James. The  
  
guards didn't give him any trouble. Nor would they ever again. The  
  
corridor leading to the launch control station was not exactly   
  
bristling with activity. In fact, there was no one roaming about the  
  
concrete floored hall.   
  
James ran through the hall, his shoes not making the slightest  
  
sound as he did. At the end of the hall there was a door. On the door,  
  
in Russian, it read: "Stop! Authorized personnel only. All others will   
  
be killed."  
  
Nice wish, James thought as he opened the door and slipped in. He   
  
was nearly immediately greeted with gunfire from the infamous AK-47's   
  
that the Russian troops used. He rolled out of the line of fire and   
  
came up firing.The silenced gun never made a sound as the four shots fired.   
  
After that, all four guards were dead.  
  
The scientists were all scared but James talked to them in Russian and  
  
reassured them that no harm would come to them if they followed his directive  
  
and the scientists assented. They shut down the nukes. James, though, knocked  
  
them out and found a way to disarm the nuclear warheads permanently.  
  
And so another world crisis was averted by an MI6 agent. With his job  
  
finished, 008 left the complex unseen. After all, the world was enough...  
  
to save at least. 008's very first mission had turned out to be a success. 


	2. The Man

Chapter 2: The Man  
  
James Geldreich had his beginnings in Germany. His falmily was   
  
middle class, so James lived a normal, happy life. Until shortly after  
  
his first birthday. On October 11th, exactly two months after he turned  
  
one, his parents died in a tragic car accident and James had to be   
  
taken in by his grandparents. Seeing as they had nothing left, the   
  
family moved to America when James was two.  
  
  
  
There James learned shoot. He started off with a 22 caliber and   
  
eventually worked his way up to larger bores and calibers until he   
  
could shoot anything put in front of him with accuracy. This would   
  
greatly pay off later on in his life.  
  
Around 17, James applied for a law enforcement job which he would   
  
be hired for when he was 18. He was illegally hired at 17 and went   
  
right out into the streets. After 5 weeks on the force an MI6 recruiter  
  
came up to him and offered him the job. Needless to say, James took it.  
  
He moved to Britain and was initiated as an agent, but wasn't activated  
  
until he was 19.   
  
At MI6, three weeks after his first mission, he got another. This   
  
was his third mission. His second mission was easily completed as James  
  
squeezed the trigger once and the assassination was carried out. He was  
  
an extremely effecient and accurate agent. Once he got some more missions  
  
under his belt he would rival the great James Bond.  
  
In M's office, James sat with a bourbon before him and his mission  
  
folder in his hands. The label on the folder read: "For your eyes only."  
  
As he opened it up with one hand he took a sip of bourbon with the   
  
other. His new mission was another assasination; this one of a leader   
  
of a new rebellion in America. It appeared Britain owed it to America.  
  
M spoke regaly, "This group, 008, is highly trained. They have many   
  
factions in different states. The leaders name is Jay Koln as you see in   
  
your folder. He is very dangerous and will have security around him at  
  
all times. You will need a high powered rifle from far off."  
  
008 cocked his head to the side once quickly and smiled. "It shan't  
  
be a problem, M." When he spoke his voice never hinted any German, but  
  
it was always American sounding, always would be. James would never   
  
allow himself to become to British.  
  
"Then get going, 008," M said and James downed the bourbon and took  
  
the mission folder with him as he exited the room. 


End file.
